


Things that go bump in the night

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"things that go bump in the night"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that go bump in the night

Liz Shaw had always been faintly skeptical of 'things that go bump in the night', to the point she had almost refused to work with Torchwood. Of course, she had eventually agreed.  
That didn't mean she believed wholly in it, but she was willing to be their 'pet science geek', a term that Liesel had used and others had picked up. Of course, that meant she was liked. Each of the team had something similar. Of course, now she was sure nothing was going on... well, beside Jack and his odd habits at night. 

She had been thinking the same when she went home, ignoring all the things surrounding her. She would be fine. She might be jumpy, and she should have been, it was late at night. She was walking alone which gave her yet more excuses to be scared, of course, she attempted not to appear so. She had no idea how well she was doing, and she had visibly jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She had spun to find herself faced with a smirking Liesel. 

"I thought you didn't believe in things that go bump in the night?"

"Doesn't mean it's safe in the dark..."

"Then let me walk you home...?"

"Fine."


End file.
